X-Men: Days of Future Past
X-Men: Days of Future Past is an upcoming American science fiction superhero film co-written, produced and directed by Bryan Singer and featuring the X-Men characters appearing in Marvel Comics. It is intended to be the seventh installment in the ''X-Men'' film series. The screenplay is written by Simon Kinberg, with Singer writing the story. The film is based on the 1981 Uncanny X-Men storyline "Days of Future Past" by Chris Claremont and John Byrne. It is the third X-Men film directed by Singer after 2000's X-Men and 2003's X2. Days of Future Past acts as a sequel to both 2006's X-Men: The Last Stand and 2011's X-Men: First Class, as well as a follow-up to 2013's The Wolverine, featuring cast members from both: Hugh Jackman, Patrick Stewart, Ian McKellen, Halle Berry, Anna Paquin, Shawn Ashmore, Ellen Page, and Daniel Cudmore return from the X-Men: The Last Stand, while James McAvoy, Michael Fassbender, Jennifer Lawrence, Nicholas Hoult and Lucas Till return from X-Men: First Class. Peter Dinklage, Omar Sy, Booboo Stewart, Fan Bingbing, Adan Canto, Evan Peters and Josh Helman round out the film's principal cast. Principal photography began in April 2013 in Montreal, Canada and ended in August 2013. The film was shot in 3D. X-Men: Days of Future Past is scheduled to be released on May 23, 2014. Premise The X-Men ensemble fights a war for the survival of the species across two time periods in X-Men: Days of Future Past. The characters from the original X-Men film trilogy join forces with their younger selves from X-Men: First Class in a battle that must change the past – to save their future. Plot To Be Added Appearances Featuring *X-Men **Professor X (Charles Xavier) **Wolverine (Logan) **Beast (Dr. Hank McCoy) **Rogue (Marie) **Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) **Iceman (Bobby Drake) **Storm (Ororo Munroe) **Colossus (Peter Rasputin) **Havok (Alex Summers) *Brotherhood of Mutants **Magneto (Erik Lehnsherr) **Mystique (Raven Darkholme) Supporting *Blink (Clarice Ferguson) *Bishop (Lucas Bishop) *Warpath (James Proudstar) *Sunspot *Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) Villains *Trask Industries **Bolivar Trask **Sentinels *William Stryker Others *President Richard Nixon (archive footage) *Ink Cast The cast features characters from the original trilogy of X-Men films and the prequel X-Men: First Class. Future *Patrick Stewart - Professor Charles Xavier *Ian McKellen - Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto *Hugh Jackman - Logan / Wolverine *Anna Paquin - Marie / Rogue *Shawn Ashmore - Bobby Drake / Iceman *Ellen Page - Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat *Omar Sy - Bishop *Halle Berry - Ororo Munroe / Storm *Daniel Cudmore - Peter Rasputin / Colossus *Booboo Stewart - James Proudstar / Warpath *Fan Bingbing - Clarice Ferguson / Blink *Adan Canto - Sunspot Past *James Avoy - Professor Charles Xavier *Michael Fassbender - Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto *Jennifer Lawerance - Raven Darkholme / Mystique *Nicholas Hoult - Dr. Hank McCoy / Beast *Peter Dinklage - Bolivar Trask *Evan Peters - Pietro Maximoff / Quicksilver *Josh Helman - William Stryker *Lucas Till - Alex Summers / Havok *TBA - Ink Release X-Men: Days of Future Past is scheduled to be released in 2D and 3D theaters on May 23, 2014. It will be distributed by 20th Century Fox. Category:Films Category:X-Men Series Category:Indevelopment Films